This disclosure relates in general, but not by way of limitation, to generating a polygonal data model of an object.
During the graphical design process, polygonal data of low resolution is subdivided or smoothed to generate smoother polygonal data having higher resolution. For example, a Catmull Clark subdivision operation may be performed. The subdivision operation generates additional geometries, such as vertices, edges, and faces based on the lower resolution polygonal data. The generated higher resolution polygonal data defines a surface which is similar to, but different from, the surface defined by the lower resolution polygonal data. Accordingly, while the subdivision or smoothing operation has the benefit of providing polygonal data of higher resolution, the difference between the service defined by the higher resolution polygonal data and the lower resolution polygonal data can be problematic.